Addicting Tango
by demonic girl
Summary: Please Read N Review. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

D/C: Don't own.

The Addicting Tango

"That bounty was a cinch." Faye boasted as she bit into a green apple, her slender manicured fingers gripping the apple tightly.

"That's why you almost got shot." Spike smirked, the burning cigarette dangling from his lips.

"It would have been your fault." Faye snarled back, chomping on her apple once again.

"Doesn't matter what almost happen as long as you two caught the damn bounty." Jet said, his head peaking through the kitchen door as he spoke, smiling happily.

Spike and Faye both glared at Jet, who retreated back to his cooking, not up to arguing with them both at the same time.

"Nosy old guy." Faye mumbled as she tossed her apple core on the metal table.

"He's not as old as you." Spike laughed. He nudged the small TV on the table with his blue boot.

"You're an idiot, Spike." Faye mumbled as she stood up. She stretched her arms up above her head, her white razor-back tank rising slightly as she did so. She shot Spike one finale glare before strutting off, her suspenders hitting her sides gently as she did so.

Spike studied the screen as he finished smoking his cigarette.

"Why do you always have to make her mad? She's been here over a year now." Jet asked as he sat in Faye's spot. A plate of bell peppers and beef was sizzling in his real arm.

"She's an easy target." Spike shrugged.

Jet just shook his head as he took a bite.

"Hungry?" Spike questioned, raising an eyebrow as he spoke.

Jet just nodded.

---

"Whatcha doing, Ed?" Faye wondered. She crouched next to Ed, staring at the screen. Faye's long purple hair fell to one side as she titled her head to get a better look at the computer.

"Bounty info. Jet said Edward needs to put Spiky and Faye-Faye to work." Ed laughed as she continued to type furiously at the yellow faded keyboard.

"I see. Ed can I ask you a question?" Faye spoke softly.

"Edward listening." She said, not looking away from the screen.

"Why'd you come back to the Bebop?" Faye's words were quiet.

Edward paused momentarily, her large yellow-cat eyes turning to Faye. "Edward had no where else to go. Bebop-Bebop is Edward's home," Ed shrugged before returning to her typing.

Faye smiled as she stood up, patting Ed's crazy orange hair before walking off.

Faye walked into the shower room, locking the door behind her. She quickly peeled off her shirt and dropped her yellow shorts to the floor. She hastily turned the shower on, making the water hot as possible although it often came out cool. As the water poured over her, Faye thought about her life on Earth, before the gate incident.

Ten minutes into the show, a loud knock interrupted Faye's thoughts.

"Jet wants to see you." Spike's voice pierced through the bathroom after the knock

"Fine." Faye shrieked back, annoyed by the constant pestering.

Faye finished taking her time showering. She shut off the water and slowly towel dried her self off, humming lightly as she did so before wrapping her white, cotton robe around her. She emerged from the bathroom and made her way to the living area.

"You called?" She sighed as she plopped down on the couch next to Spike and across from Jet.

"Ed found another bounty." Jet informed.

"Roger Thompson." Ed sang out.

"Age twenty-five. Height six foot. He's wanted for distributing drugs and dealing out stolen weapons." Jet finished.

"Where does he hang?" Faye curiously spoke.

"Clubs." Jet answered.

"He'll be at the Mardi Gras party on Jupiter." Ed got specific with location, still typing at her keyboard.

"Forget the location; is the pay actually worth it this time?" Spike yawned.

"Two million woo longs." Jet whistled.

Spike smirked at Faye, "Looks like we're going out tonight."

Faye rolled her eyes, "We just got back from a bounty this morning. This is way to much work." Faye slouched back in the yellow couch, crossing her hands firmly over her chest, raising her nose in the air.

"You're going or you can get off my ship." Jet ordered, standing up to take his plate to the kitchen.

"Damn it!" Faye said.

Spike chuckled lightly as Faye's misery.

"Damn it, man it!" Ed mocked from her spot on the floor.

Faye shot Spike a glare before heading to her room. She hoped to fit in a nap before she had to get ready for the nights events.

---

Spike adjusted his tie. He slid his blue jacket on before he carefully rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He whistled a low tune before he swiftly made his way to the living room where he found Jet, Ed and Ein waiting for him.

"Try not to screw this up." Jet gruffly said.

Spike ran a hand through his green mop of hair before lighting a cigarette, inhaling immediately.

"Whatever. Is Faye ready to go yet?"

"I'm ready." Faye answered Spike's question as she walked through the door.

Faye stood in the doorway, dressed in her normal attire. Her hands placed neatly at her hips and a smile on her lips.

"Meet you there." Faye said with a wink at Spike before heading towards the hangar.

"I think its time to replace her, Jet." Spike said as he also made his way to the hangar.

"No such luck, Spike-o." Jet laughed.

---

Spike had been on these crowded streets of Jupiter for over an hour now, searching for the bounty or Faye. Spike was more than annoyed with all the drunks and loud music. The people would shout in his ear and stomp on his feet as they passed by him.

Spike tried getting a hold of Faye again but she still didn't answer her communicator. He tried Jet this time.

"What happen?" Jet immediately questioned as soon as he saw Spike and the expression on his face.

"Absolutely nothing. It's going to be impossible to find Roger in this chaos. I'm coming back to the Bebop." Spike whined as he shoved people out of the way.

"Looks like your having fun, kid." Jet smiled. Girls flashing some guys in the corner of the screen caught Jet's attention. Jet quickly returned his attention back to Spike, "Where's Faye?"

"Haven't seen the wench since I got here and she's not answering her communicator. I'm leaving her here." Spike said now only a few yards away from his ship, the people becoming less the farther he got to the outskirts of the block party.

"Fine. I'll give her a call." And with that Jet hanged up the phone.

As Spike sat in his cockpit, preparing to take flight, a voice yelling his name made him stop briefly.

"Spike." He heard again.

This time he was able to put the voice with a face. Faye.

"I've been looking for you." Faye stated, huffing slightly as she came to a stop.

Spike raised an eyebrow at her.

"I found him." She continued.

Spike looked at the few beaded necklaces dangling around her neck, resting lightly on her white tank top. He saw her flushed cheeks and her glazed eyes. She had been drinking.

"Not intentionally I'm assuming." Spike smirked at her.

"That's not what's important. What's the plan?" She asked.

"You're on your own, Romany." Spike said shutting his cockpit closed and flicking his wrist to tell Faye to back away.

Faye puffed out a heap of angry air before getting lost in the mass of people again. Spike quickly departed the party.

---

Faye made her way back to the block where she had first striked up a conversation with Roger. She spotted him again. Grabbing two shots of ever clear from a nearby stand, Faye danced her way through the people and up to Roger.

"Take a shot with me, handsome?" Faye smiled seductively.

Roger gratefully accepted the shot.

"Cheers." He said raising the shot glass lightly.

"To new possibilities." Faye chimed in.

With that they both gulped down their shots, neither making a face when they were finished.

"Here Roger." A guy in a red hoodie handed Roger two more shots. He graciously handed one to Faye who accepted it.

Faye was starting to feel all the shots she had been taking all night long.

"Ugh, I'm not feeling to well." Faye stated, putting a hand up to her mouth.

"Take this, it will help." Roger said handing Faye a pill.

Faye eyed it slightly before snatching it. She was willing to take the chance as she felt the liquid almost rise into her throat. Quickly placing the pill in her mouth, she swallowed it down with another shot of liquor.

---

"Where's the girl?" Jet asked as Spike walked into the kitchen. Jet was preparing breakfast.

Spike scratched at his boxers, "She not here yet? She probably got herself in trouble." Spike yawned, exiting the kitchen to hop in the shower.

----

Faye laughed lightly as she sat in the hotel room surrounded by strangers. Roger had been right; the pills did make her feel better.

"Faye, you want some?" Roger's voice echoed in her voice.

"Eh?" Was all Faye had managed to say. She wanted to say more but her lips couldn't form the words. She dumbly watched as a pretty blonde formed a line out of brown powder. Her huge brown eyes looked up at Faye when she had finished.

"It's yours." She smiled up a Faye, handing her the rolled up dollar bill.

Faye could hear Jet's voice in her mind telling her no.

"It's my life." She mumbled as she snatched the dollar bill.

Faye itched her nose lightly once she had finished. Jet's voice echoed in her mind again 'I'm disappointed in you.' He lectured. Faye shook her head and told him to shut up. Jet remained quiet.

Faye smiled with satisfaction. She watched as Roger snorted his line and the guy after him and the girl after her and then it was her turn again. She took it again with no hesitation.

---

"You want to try to find Roger again and bring him in?" Jet asked Spike.

"Faye probably already caught him and is out wasting her money at the casinos. Where else would she be for the last three days?" Spike answered.

"Any other bounties worth getting, Ed?" Jet asked.

"A small group of thieves. Catch them all and get the reward, yes sir rey." Ed showed Jet her screen.

"Ready partner?" Jet looked over a Spike.

"Sure you can handle it old man?"

----

The light coming from the TV made Faye nauseas. She rolled her head to the opposite, feeling as if she were barely able to breathe.

"You alright?" Roger questioned, lightly kissing her shoulder blade after he spoke.

Faye didn't move, she couldn't move.

"Want another shot, another bar, another line of heroin?" He whispered in her ear.

"Where am I?" Faye mumbled before she began to giggle, running a cold hand over her face.

Roger stroked her hair lightly.

----

"I haven't eaten that good in a long time." Jet said, rubbing his belly as he entered the Bebop.

"Mmm-mm good." Edward agreed.

"I'm stuffed." Spike said as he lit a cigarette and sat on the couch.

Ein barked at their feet.

"Ed got you scraps Ein." Ed said tossing down the to-go box and opening it for the dog.

The main door opened and a very pale Faye walked in. She slowly made her way to the couch, plopping down next to Spike. She didn't say a word.

"Been busy?" Spike mused.

Faye remained silent.

"Where's your ship?" Jet wondered, knowing the hangar door hadn't been used. He would have heard it open if she had used it.

"Can't remember where I left it." Faye mumbled, leaning her head back on the sofa, slowly closing her eyes.

"Where's your fancy gold bracelet?" Spike said, touching Faye's wrist lightly.

She opened one eye and looked at him, "I took it off somewhere." She shrugged.

Spike chuckled lightly. Jet was serious.

"Where have you been for these past three days?" Jet asked, crossing his muscular arms over his broad chest.

"Three days?" Faye choked out a she sat up, getting a headache the moment she did so.

"You must have gotten really wasted that night." Spike said taunting her.

Faye just leaned back in the sofa.

"Did you at least catch the bounty?" Jet asked.

Faye didn't answer; she remained lounging back in the sofa, her eyes firmly closed.

"Bet she didn't." Spike mused.

"Have some faith in the girl, Spike." Jet said.

"Well Faye?" Spike said, arching an eyebrow at Faye.

Small snores were the only response they got out of Faye.

"I win." Spike said, flipping on the television.

----

A few hours later, Spike remained on the couch flipping threw the channels. Faye still sat next to Spike, her head resting on the back of the couch and her mouth wide open. Every so often her snores would grow loud causing Spike to push her; sometimes pushing her harder then necessary.

"Ouch." Faye finally said as she slowly sat up. She shot Spike a glare.

"Don't look at me like that. You're the one that got shit faced." Spike laughed.

Faye's stomach let out a horrific rumble. Faye's cheeks flushed lightly at the sound.

"Guess I haven't eaten for awhile." Faye confessed. She spotted Spike's to-go box resting on the table. She snatched it before Spike could even register what she was doing. She began eating at it savagely. She didn't worry about what it was.

"Hey, I was going to eat that!" Spike angrily said, grabbing the box from her but it was already empty. She was stuffing the last piece in her mouth. "You're disgusting."

Faye shrugged and swallowed. She could care less.

They sat in silence, watching the television for about ten minutes. Faye still recovering and Spike slightly pissed about his expensive food being eaten.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Faye stated as she dashed into the kitchen. She made it to the sink just in time.

Out of curiosity Spike followed Faye, hands in his pockets. He watched as Faye rinsed out her mouth and wiped it with the back of her hand before falling to the floor, small tears had formed on the corner of her eyes from the pain of throwing up.

Spike crouched next to Faye, "What the hell have you been doing?" he smirked.

Faye looked up at him, "I don't know. I remember talking to you, taking two shots of ever clear after that with Roger, feeling sick and him handing me a white pill. That's when it gets real fuzzy. I think I remember swallowing a few more pills, sitting in a circle." Faye stopped talking as more private memories came to her.

"Were those white pills divided into fours?" Spike questioned.

Faye thought back and then nodded 'yes.'

"Those are muscle relaxers. They make you forget things." Spike said shaking his head, "You really are a walking disaster."

"Just help me up." Faye requested.

Spike stood up and offered Faye his hand which she took.

"You need to sleep it off."

---

"Man, I'm bored. When's Jet getting back?" Faye yawned as she sat on the staircase filing her nails down.

"Don't know. He went out for supplies." Spike mumbled.

"Why'd he take Ed and Ein with him?" Faye laughed as she switched hands.

"Who knows." Spike shrugged, shuffling the cards he held in his hand.

"Want to play a game?" Faye questioned as she stood up and took a seat across from Spike.

"With you? I think I'll pass." Spike said, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Promise not to cheat," Faye said holding up the peace sign.

"Yeah, sure." Spike said setting the cards down on the table.

Faye's stomach growled lightly.

"How bout we go grab something to eat?" Spike offered.

"You buying?" Faye asked, her lips nicely pressed together.

"Sure. I don't feel like eating alone so don't take it personally." Spike said with a wink.

Faye felt her mouth drop slightly and her eyes grow wide.

"Wow, Spike, I'm surprised." Faye stated, standing up to follow him out.

"Pizza sound alright?" Spike questioned as they walked down the sidewalk, the sun shining down harshly on the pair.

"It'll do." Faye stated.

---

Spike had finished eating about ten minutes ago and was now watching Faye stuff more pizza into her mouth.

"I love this pizza." Faye said, stuffing the spicy buffalo pizza into her mouth.

"I couldn't tell." Spike said as he turned his attention to the restaurant.

It was a small restaurant, only about a dozen or so tables, each decorated with a red and white checkered table cloth and a small vase of white flowers. Spike and Faye had chosen the booth by the windows.

"I'm stuffed." Faye finally said as she leaned back into the booth, rubbing her belly.

"I bet." Spike smiled. He looked around for the waitress to get the bill but instead he spotted Roger, who was walking towards them.

"Faye." Roger spoke, a true smile placed on his lips as he came to a stop next to her.

"Roger." Faye said with utter shock.

Roger leaned over and briefly kissed Faye full on the lips.

"How you been?" He questioned, running a tanned hand through his brown hair.

"Well you sure left my head spinning." Faye said with a seductive smile.

Spike rolled his eyes at Faye's comment.

"Roger." He said holding a hand out to Spike.

"Spike." Spike said, shaking his hand.

"Friend." Faye added.

"Good." Roger smiled, locking his blue eyes with Faye's.

"Yeah or I would have kicked your ass for kissing her if she were my girlfriend." Spike chirped in, a smirk now on his lips.

Roger shout Spike a smile before returning his attention back on to Faye. "You left without even a goodbye."

"You we're sleeping so soundly." Faye recalled.

"Thompson." The cashier called out, holding a pizza up.

"That's me. Don't be a stranger, Faye." Roger said, kissing Faye on the cheek before heading over to the counter to pick up his pizza. He headed straight out the door, flashing Faye a grin on his way out.

"You two sure seem close." Spike teased.

Faye didn't say anything; she was busy looking for their waitress.

"Check please." She practically shouted to the waitresses passing by.

The tiny restaurant stood soundless for a second before everyone continued doing what they were doing before only this time Spike and Faye were delivered they're check ASAP.

"Why haven't you turned him in yet?" Spike asked, "He's practically yours for the taking."

Faye didn't answer.

Spike paused before continuing, "I get it. You've gone soft on the guy. Women." Spike muttered as he threw the woo-longs down. "I'll see you back on the Bebop." Spike stated as he stood up and walked away.

"I haven't gone soft." Faye whispered harshly as Spike exited the restaurant.

She stood up and left also, only not having any intention of heading back to the Bebop.

----

Spike sat on the couch, playing a game of cards by himself. The humming of the fan above him was the only noise heard in the Bebop. Spike sat his cards down upon finishing his game, lighting a cigarette. He was enjoying the peace and quiet. That was until he heard the doors open and three members of the crew pouring in.

"Edwards tired." Ed said as she dropped the four bags she had been carrying. One of the bags made a crashing sound as it hit the floor.

"Ed, careful; some of those bags are breakable." He stated, moments to late.

Jet was carrying about eight bags. Some filled with food, others filled with tools. He carefully sat his bags on the floor next to Ed's spilled bags.

"I'm never taking those two shopping again." Jet yawned as he placed his heavy boots on the metal table.

Spike smirked, "What, you didn't have fun?"

Jet shot Spike a look. Spike grinned in return.

"You and Faye can put all the crap up." Jet said as he lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply.

"Sure, once she comes home." Spike said, also placing his boots on the table.

"Where could she possibly have to go?" Jet wondered.

"She ran into her boyfriend when we were at lunch." Spike lamely said.

"Boyfriend? You sound jealous. " Jet laughed a boisterous laugh.

"Faye's gone soft for the bounty." Spike informed Jet, ignoring the last comment.

"That girl is asking for trouble." Jet stated, shaking his head.

"That girl is trouble."

"Double trouble." Ed added her input.

--

Roger buttoned his white dress shirt, neatly rolling the sleeves up half way. He ran his hand over his brown hair one more time, briefly moving the few short strands of hair off of his face.

The sound of his doorbell sent him towards the living room. He opened the big oak door and smile on his perfect lips.

"Shania, how are you doing doll." He greeted the red-head with an innocent kiss on her cheek.

"You're looking well." She smiled as she pushed her way past him.

"What do I owe this honor?" He questioned, grabbing his beer off the large table and taking a sip.

"Jimmy wants to know if you're willing to deal off his latest shipment. He says you're the best middle man in all of Jupiter." She said, pulling at her orange halter.

"What's the price?"

"You get a thirty percent commission of the total profit, which is ten million woo long." She smiled.

"Who am I dealing with?" Roger asked, taking a seat next to Shania.

"Jimmy doesn't tell me everything," She stated.

"Tell Jimmy to pay me a visit and we might have a deal."

"He thought you might say that. He wants you to meet him at Poppy's tonight, round nine." She stated, standing up.

"Sounds good."

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Thompson."

"What all work and no play?" Roger asked, holding up a small sack of brown powder.

"I like the way you work." She said retaking her seat.

"You should know my motto by now. 'Work hard, play harder.'" He said with a smile, forming a line for her as he spoke.

"True. We've been "business" partners for over a year now." She said, pulling a small straw out of her purse.

-----

Faye strolled down the street, not sure what she was looking for.

"I'm not looking for, Roger." She reminded herself.

Faye walked into a weapon store, perfectly aware of the two men in black suits that had been following her.

"What do you think?" Faye asked, pulling out her gun and setting it on the glass case in front of her.

The old man shrugged, "It's a standard gun." He had a thick accent.

"That might be true but it still gets the job done." Faye said with a wink as she reloaded the gun.

As she slapped the clip shut, the steel door to the shop was kicked open and the two guys came bursting in. Faye fired two shots into the young guy on the right. The man fell to the ground with a yelp.

Faye smirked as she jumped over the glass counter, landing next to the old man who had his hands over his head.

"Don't worry." Faye told him. Faye stood up, her gun aimed in the direction of the man, but to her surprise there was not just one man, but five.

"Hey, boys." She smiled, dropping her gun.

"Ms. Valentine. Did you know you're a hard woman to find?" The middle one spoke.

"Almost impossible," she smiled, "But what do I owe this honor?" Faye asked.

"Roger Thompson. You were with him last week." The middle man spoke again, this time stepping closer to Faye.

"First time I ever met the guy." Faye said through gritted teeth, cursing herself mentally for ever allowing herself to get that close to Roger.

"You don't say. You two we're extremely friendly." He added.

"Really? I don't recall." She shrugged.

"Don't play dumb, Ms. Valentine." He ordered.

Faye yawned, "I'm bored of this game."

She took a few steps towards the glass case, the men stepping closer to her. Faye smirked seductively at the men.

"Don't try anything." The leader spoke.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Faye agreed.

The leader laughed. Faye joined him briefly in his laughter before she dropped violent to the floor. Bullets went flying the second she moved. She grabbed her gun, preparing for the worst. She waited for them to empty out their chambers and begin to reload. The bullets came to a halt and Faye shot up, blowing off the leaders head with her first shot. She took fire at the two on either side of him, shooting one in the shoulder and the other on the neck. She ducked as she heard the last to finish reloading their guns.

"Shit." She cursed as she tried to figure out a plan.

The two remaining men leaned over the case, expecting to see Faye crouched behind it but it was empty.

"Over here, boys." Faye called out from their right, the store owner next to her. Faye and the owner fired their shots, sending each man to the ground with a thump, not even giving them a chance.

"Rookies." Faye laughed shaking her head side to side, "Nice working with you." She told the owner with a wink before heading out the door.

----


	2. Chapter 2

"La-de-da-da!" Edward sang as she typed away. Ein lay contently next to her.

"Dinner's ready." Jet hollered as he stomped into the living room.

"Great." Spike muttered from his comfy position on the yellow sofa.

"What's for dinner?" Faye questioned as she walked through the door.

All of the crew's eyes shot to the purple hair vixen. A grin danced on Faye's lips as she stared at them, a surprised expression devouring all of their faces.

"What? You didn't think I would come back?" Faye asked as she raised her hands and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not so soon." Jet muttered, taking a seat next to the now sitting up Spike. Jet held his plate firmly

"I'm hurt. We're comrades." Faye made a pained face to the group as she took as seat across from the unusual pair.

"Here she goes again." Spike added. His eyes still firmly closed with his hands lightly resting behind his head. Faye narrowed her eyes at him choosing to ignore the fact that he couldn't see her.

"Looks like you got into some trouble." Jet took a slurp at his noodles. He had noticed the blood splattered on Faye's white tank.

"Nothing I couldn't handle, just a couple of amateurs." Faye boasted.

"What'd you do now?" Spike opened one eye to look at her.

"Nothing."

"Yeah right." Spike snorted.

"Innocent till proven guilty, isn't that what they say boys." Faye stood up and strutted towards the halls, towards her precious room.

"Not in your case." Spike retorted as he glided his way to the kitchen to grab some of Jet's home cooking.

Faye ignored his comment as she hummed lightly to herself, walking down the metal hallway as she so. Faye entered her room and was greeted by her chaotic room. She peeled off her bloodied shirt discarding it upon the many clothes piled through out the room. She slid on a different tank top, practically identical to the previous one. She looked around her room once more and grabbed the extra bullets near the bed; just in case.

"I'm going out. Anyone care to join?" Faye questioned as she reappeared in the living room.

Jet and Spike blinked a few times before declining.

"Edward! Faye-Faye! Edward!" Ed shouted as she jumped up from her place on the floor.

"Sorry Edward. This is a grown up place." Faye informed as she made her way back to the hangar.

-----

"Is it a deal, Thompson?" Jimmy ran a hand throw his greasy navy hair. His black eyes focused on Roger before hectically scanning the room.

"Of course. Deliver it to my warehouse, off the port. Shania knows." Roger spoke with a yawn. Roger too scanned the bar, but out of boredom.

"I have the substance with me. Want it now?" Jimmy added.

"Not all. A sample. Free of charge of course." Roger smiled at Jimmy.

"Of course. Need to know what you're selling." Jimmy slid a tiny bag over to Roger, a lazy smile on his lips.

"Thank you. Always a pleasure." Roger nodded as he tucked the bag into his pocket.

"I'll deliver the weapons tomorrow night. I'm hoping you're as good as a profit maker as Shania brags you to be."

"I do what I do well." Roger shrugged.

"Look who just walked in," Jimmy motioned to the door, "I would jump that." He licked his cracked lips.

"She's with me." Roger informed, his eyes still glued on the perfect figure that just walked in.

-----

"Spike, call Faye and tell her to be on the ship by nine. We're taking off in the morning." Jet yelled from the control room.

"I think I'll pass." Spike hollered back even though he was already sitting up, preparing to call Faye.

"Spike." Jet growled.

"Fine. Fine." Spike muttered. It rang and rang but she never picked up. Spike stood up and strolled over to the control room.

"What'd she say?" Jet looked over at Spike.

"Didn't answer." Spike shrugged. He was slouched at the doorway with his hands in his pockets.

"Figures. We'll leave her here then."

"Where exactly are we headed?" Spike questioned.

"Earth. Big bounty." Jet answered as he lit a cigarette.

"Sounds exciting. I'll see you in the morning, old man." Spike smirked.

"You going to bed already?" Jet wondered.

"Out."

-----

"She's beautiful." Roger muttered as his eyes followed the figure to the bar stool she was now occupying.

"Sure." Jimmy agreed. He two was watching the figure "Why don't you call her over here?" Roger looked over at Jimmy and decided their business meeting was well past over. He had more important matters to attend too.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Jimmy. See you tomorrow night." Roger shook his handed and walked away from the table and towards his target. He took a seat next to the women.

"I am truly blessed. Bumping into you twice in one day." Roger smiled. He watched as Faye slammed the shot glass down, making a small face. He watched her carefully; he was truly enchanted by her.

"Flattery won't get you far, Roger." Faye smiled as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. It dawned on her it had already been a week since their first encounter at the block party.

"Never expected them to. Mind if I join you?" He questioned, true politeness seeping there every word.

"Would you listen to me if I said no?" Faye raised an eyebrow.

"Probably not. I can be devilishly persistent."

"That's a good quality to have." Faye waved to the bartender, requesting another shot.

"You don't say? What are some other qualities you finding fitting to have?" Roger itched his nose lightly as he spoke.

"Looks, of course," Faye laughed, "and loyalty for starters."

"Of course." Roger fully agreed.

-------

Spike laughed with the two men next to him. They're drunken babble was amusing him greatly. Spike gulped from his mixed drink. He felt the liquid rampage thru his stomach, the warmth was refreshing.

"What bout you boy, you married?" The man with the white beard nudged him lightly. Spike had been calling him Bob.

"No, Bob I'm not." Spike smirked.

"Lucky son of a gun. Women are nothing but man eating monsters. Suck the money and life right out of your tired soul." The bearded man roared.

"We men never stood a chance." The younger man, Ryan, mumbled. He began chugging his mug of beer.

"Amen." Bob agreed, joining the chugging.

"Amen." Spike stated lowly. He too gulped down his mixed drink. Not that he was in a relationship; but he knew all too well the trouble's of women.

"Listen to the babies cry." A man sneered behind the Spike and the two other men enjoying their drinks.

Their heads quickly twirled around to glare at the man mocking them. They focused on the four men, dressed in leather, with crooked smiles on their pierced lips.

"Their not worth it." Bob ordered as he returned to his drink.

"You too afraid, pops?" The leader sneered as he shoved the older man harshly causing Bob to fall into the bar top, his bar stool falling to the ground.

"That wasn't very nice." Spike questioned. He stood up from his seat, towering over the four men as he did so.

"What's your skinny as going to do about it, eh?" One of the one's on the ended jeered.

Spike ran a smooth hand through his hair, "Depends. You have any preferences?"

"Prick. You'll regret that attitude of yours." The smallest one jumped at Spike. Spike easily avoided him, causing the guy to smash into the bar.

"Who's next?" Spike smirked as he kicked the feet out from under one guy before swinging around and elbowing the other in the nose. Blood poured out as the guy cried out with pain. The leader grabbed Spike by his collar with one hand, raising the other to punch Spike in the face. Spike with ease freed him self and sent the leader flying with a swift kick. Looking around the bar at his defeated opponents, Spike smirked at his now cheering audience. Bob and Ryan were proudly patting Spike on his shoulders. Spike let out a chuckle.

-----

"Last call." The bartender yelled out to the still crowded bar.

Poppy was the kind of bar where no one gave anyone else a second thought. You could stand their bleeding to death in the dark room and not one person would bat an eyelash.

"Want to pick this up at my place?" Roger offered, gracefully standing up from his stool.

"Maybe." Faye answered as she stood up. She held the stool firmly to gain her balance, the alcohol racing through her. Roger grabbed her arm carefully and led her out the door. They paused momentarily in the night's cold air.

"You want to ride with me?" Roger raised an eyebrow, his topaz eyes studying her with curiosity.

"I'll follow you there." Faye smiled. She took in Roger's full appearance. His wrinkled black suit pants and untucked white dress shirt were fitting for him. She watched as his silver necklace glowed with green as the traffic light changed. His face was smooth but thin, just as the rest of his body. Faye knew he wouldn't be good for her but she couldn't walk away from him. The mess was what attracted her. That and they way he carried himself, unyielding to anything but his desires.

Faye headed over to her zip craft while Roger headed to his car.

Faye hesitantly looked at her communicator and noticed the missed called. She sighed as she channeled Spike. Spike was easier to talk to because he didn't snoop nearly as much as Jet did.

---

"You were so strong back there." The curly brown haired women squeaked as she slung Spike's arm around her shoulder.

"Sure was." Spike smirked over at her. Spike was on his fifth mixed drink after the unchallenging fight. Spike had celebrated briefly with Bob and Ryan but both had to leave. Their wives were waiting.

"You're so handsome." She whispered into his ear, nibbling lightly on it.

"You're too kind, Danielle." He mumbled as he picked up his drink and finished it off.

"Delia." She corrected as she made a gentle trail of kisses down Spike's toned neck.

"Can I get another?" Spike pestered the passing waitress from his round booth in the darkened corner.

"Spike." Delia harshly whispered as she climbed onto his lap. She straddled him effortlessness. The table moved away with a modest nudge. She kissed Spike firmly on his silky lips. He didn't return it but she didn't mind. She was up to the challenge to do a little persuading.

Spike communicator beeped.

"Hold up." Spike stated as he gently scooted her off his lap. He dug in his pocket briefly before pulling it out, "Yo."

"What did you or Jet want?" Faye's face appeared on the screen.

"Be back on the ship by nine. We're departing for Earth." Spike smirked, he was startling satisfied to she her face on the screen. Alone.

"Oh. That's it." She bit on her lower lip lightly.

"Where are you?" Spike slurred his last word slightly. He immediately corrected himself, trying his best to ignore the evil smirk on Faye's flawless face.

Faye took her answer into some consideration, "I'm on my way back to the Bebop. You're drunk, Spike." Faye winked amusingly at Spike.

"Guilty as charged." Spike answered, a delighted smirk forming on his lips. He wasn't ready for this conversation to be over.

"See you at nine, cowboy." Then she quickly ended the call.

Spike looked over at Delia, debating whether or not he should call it a night. He kissed her lightly on the cheek before throwing some woo longs on the table. "I'm going to call it a night."

He casually strolled out the bar and to the Bebop. The walk would be short.

---

"You a fan of herion?" Roger asked as he peeled off his shirt.

"Not really but its growing on me." Faye relaxed into the sofa next to Roger. She reached out and traced invisible circles on Roger's tanned arms. He leaned back next to her and smiled, wrapping a toned arm around her shoulders.

"I want to make you mine." Roger kissed Faye on the lips lightly before pulling away.

Faye sent him a seductive look, "And why is that?" 

"Just is. Guess you could say its fate, me and you." He kissed Faye's collar bone lightly.

"Fate, eh?" Faye raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you're just looking for a good time?"

"I am. But I want the bad too." Roger tucked a loose strain of hair behind Faye's ear.

"You barely know me." Faye crossed her arms over her shoulder.

"Your eyes betray you. They tell your story."

"Is that so? I'm afraid I'm much more complicated then that." Faye roughly pulled the unsuspecting Roger in for a heated kiss, their lips crashing together. Faye let her manicured hands roam freely over Roger's bare chest, tracing over his slender form with a purpose. Roger speedily raised her tank over her head, tossing it to the floor with out care. He made a hot trail of kisses down her bare stomach.

A thunderous knock at the door made Roger jump slightly, Faye was relaxed as the drug ran through her. Roger jumped up and ran over to the door with beautiful grace. Faye was close behind him but her movements could no longer be compared to Roger's.

"Who is it?" Faye whispered into his ear, her scarcely covered chest pressing into Roger's back.

Roger didn't answer as he slowly swung his front door open, "How may I help you gentlemen?" Roger raised an eyebrow at the two men at the door. They were dressed in black suits with blue undershirts He had a good guess why they were here.

"Mr. Thompson. Hope we didn't catch you at a bad time." One grinned as his eyes scanned over Faye.

"Well it is a tad unfortunate." Roger stated, stepping in front of Faye to block the men's view. Faye wobbled a few steps back. The colors were starting to collide together.

"Our boss would like a word with you." The other man ordered as he started to push he way into the house.

"Tell your boss to fuck off. I don't owe him shit. It was his fault the deal went bad." Roger pushed the guy back out of the house.

The two men pulled out their guns and aimed them directly at Roger, a crooked smile on their lips. Roger returned their devilish smiles as he took a few steps back, letting the armed men enter the house. No need to cause a scene in front of the nosy neighbors.

"Go in the other room, dear." Roger ordered.

"The girl stays." The man who had showed interest in Faye early commanded, he raised his eyebrows at the oblivious Faye.

"She has no business in this." Roger ordered.

"She's a bonus."

"Focus, Cole." Muttered the other man who had maintained focus on the task at hand; pointing his gun at Roger.

Faye stumbled a few feet back, not understanding the situation. She plummeted to the wooden floor as she tripped over her feet, slightly to Roger's annoyance. Cole immediately jumped on her, his body completely covering Faye's. Cole grabbed a fist full of Faye's purple hair as he licked her cheek roughly.

"Do you like pain?" He whispered in her ear.

Faye didn't feel anything. She was numb but the horrified look on Roger's face told her to do something. Anything. Faye butted Cole with her head which sent him crashing to the floor. It was Faye's turn to climb on top of Cole, pulling the loaded gun from its neatly tucked spot in her shorts. She fired it instantly at his temple, not even stopping to breath. She reeled around; taking a giant step forward to stand up straight.

"You tell your boss if he wants to talk he comes in person. Alone." Faye shouted her uniquely formed words; they came out in a jumble and held no fierceness to the threat.

Roger, the moment Faye had turned on Cole, had kicked the gun out of the other man's hand who had been distracted by his partner's death. Roger shot him twice in the chest before turning his attention back to his love.

"Honey, he is dead." Roger laughed as he tossed the gun to the floor next to the lifeless body.

"Oh." Faye muttered as she tucked her gun back into its place. She ran a sweaty hand over her face, shading her eyes from the light.

"You alright?" Roger kneeled by Faye's sided. She nodded as she lay down on the floor a few feet away from the dead bodies.

"Dim the lights, please." Faye muttered. Her head was spinning. She couldn't handle the lights anymore.

Roger honored Faye's request, "I'm slightly afraid to say this, but I think you could kick my ass." Roger laid next to Faye, grapping her hand in his.

"Life lesson nombre uno: Always carry gun." Faye giggled as she curled up next to Roger. She watched as everything collided into one hell of a mess.

---

"She's here, Jet." Spike hollered from the living room, his eyes remaining closed.

"Bout damn time." Jet grumbled as he hit the final coordinates into the computer.

Faye rolled her eyes as she fell into the chair across from the ugly yellow couch.

"Jet's mad at you. You made us behind schedule." Spike taunted; his tone as a five years old might be.

"I came here as soon as I woke up." Faye stated, placing her feet on the table.

"How kind of you." Spike opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He glanced over at Faye, narrowing his unmatched eyes at her.

"What are you staring at?" Faye haughtily questioned.

Spike leaned over the metal table, nearing Faye. He motioned for her to lean over. She complied. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow lightly.

"Your nose is bleeding." Spike pointed a finger at her. He watched as Faye's eyes went wide.

"Damn it!" Faye stated as she felt a chunk pour out.

"Shit. You're bleeding all over the place." Spike jerked away from Faye suddenly. Faye cupped her hands around her nose. Spike stared wide eyed as a small amount of blood seeped through her small fingers.

"Don't just stand there! Get me a towel." Faye shouted through her hands.

Spike sprinted to the kitchen just as Jet was walking into the room.

"Don't let that get on the sofa." Jet grumbled as he sat down on the couch. He watched as Faye met Spike halfway. Faye removed her hands as Spike quickly put the small towel to Faye's nose.

"Raise your head back slightly." Spike stated as Faye placed her bloodied hands on the towel, Spike quickly jerking his away before they touched.

"Thanks." Faye mumbled before wobbly making her way down the hallway.

Spike sat across from Jet. They both focused on the television, not saying a word.

------

Faye and Spike ran up the flight of stairs, following the echoes of their fleeing bounty.

"Why do they always have to take the stairs? Why not the elevator?" Faye huffed between breaths.

"Where's the challenge in that?" Spike smiled, glancing at Faye's slowing figure over his shoulder.

Faye let out a small snort that could have almost been mistaken as a growl. She muttered something under breath, not loud enough for Spike to comprehend.

"Keep up." Spike ordered as he grabbed Faye's free handed and dragged her up the rest of the flights.

Spike kicked on the door, he aiming his gun one way, Faye the other. They stood back to back just outside the staircase's door, scanning the rooftop.

"Clear." Spike stated.

"Farthest corner." Faye whispered.

The bounty was crouched at the far corner, his only weapon, a knife, pointed outwards, ready to be used.

"Remember he is a speeder." Spike reminded Faye.

"I know. You take him from one side, I'll get the other." Faye motioned, taking a few steps forward.

They quickly closed in on the now standing bounty who was thrashing his knife frantically in the air. Faye fired a shot into his foot, only clipping the edge of it. The bounty didn't flinch.

"Stay away. It's not worth it." The bounty threatened.

"I beg to differ my friend. The bounty on your head is perfectly worth it." Spike smirked, firing a shot into the man's hand. The knife went flying over the roof of the building. The bounty quickly dashed after the knife before Faye or Spike could reach him. Spike and Faye peeked over the edge of the building, watching the body land with a splat.

"Jet's going to be mad." Faye whistled.

"Furious." Spike agreed. He began the long journey down the flight of stair. Faye followed closely behind.

"What you say we put off reporting the bad news to Jet and do something else?" Faye offered.

"Like what?' Spike raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Let's just mooch off this hotel for awhile." Faye shrugged.

"And do what?" Spike laughed.

"We could tan." Faye offered.

"I think I'll pass." Spike smirked as he walked into the hallway and over to the elevators.

"I'm sure they have a bar where you can drink," Faye persuaded, "You can't go back because that would defeat the purpose of me staying out."

"What do I get out of this?" Spike questioned.

"Whatever you want." Faye offered as they exited the elevator and headed over to the hotel's small shopping center.

"I'll have to think about that." Spike smirked.

"Don't be a sick-o." Faye muttered as she snatched a swim suit for her and one for Spike.

"You wish Faye." Spike pulled out his card and paid for the two swimsuits.

They separated ways to change in the nearby bathrooms. Spike emerged first in his black swim shorts. He glanced around and saw no sign of Faye so he headed to the out door swimming pool. He was ecstatic to the mini-bar and quickly found a seat.

Faye chose her chair, figuring Spike had found his way to the bar. She was half expecting him to bail on her anyways.

"Want a drink?" Spike offered, taking a seat next to Faye.

"Surprised your not sitting at the bar." Faye smiled as she accepted the drink. Faye tugged lightly at her simple black bikini.

"I wouldn't get to pester you, where's the fun in that?" Spike smirked.

"Oh yeah, couldn't forget that joy." Faye rolled her emerald eyes.

They booth sipped on their drinks for several minutes before either one decided so speak again.

"How's Roger feel about you being a bounty hunter." Spike raised an eye brow.

"Doesn't know yet." Faye shrugged.

"That's not a good way to start off a relationship, you should be honest." Spike nodded his head.

"What the hell do you know about relationships?" She took a gulp of her drink.

"Plenty." Spike pulled out a cigarette from behind his ear.

"We're nothing serious." Faye said with a scowl. She didn't know what to think about her and Roger. Roger made it perfectly clear he was interested in her. There's just one small problem, Faye might be waiting on a different guy. Faye mentally kicked herself for the last thought.

"Poor guy, does he know this?" 

Faye just shrugged, "Maybe. I although he's pretty good in bed; I might keep him around for awhile." 

"I don't want to know your business." Spike grimaced.

"Oh, I forgot." Faye laughed.

"Huh?" Spike looked over at her.

"About how badly you want me. I didn't mean to rub Roger's abilities in your face." Faye laughed.

"I'm bout to kill all your fun." Spike smirked.

"How so, bumpkin?"

"Want to talk about that nasty nose bled the other day?" That shut Faye up real fast. Well at least for a brief moment.

"You always kill the mood. We were socializing like partners should." Faye nodded her head, preparing for one of her long speeches.

"Partners, eh?" Spike cocked an eyebrow.

Faye was getting ready to say something smart but the sound of six consecutive gun shots stunned her. Screams were unleashed. Spike instantly threw himself over the lazily lounging Faye. His cigarette lay burning on the hot cement.

"This is exciting." He breathed into Faye's face. They were nose to nose, bare stomach to bare stomach, which neither seemed to mind. They were totally relaxed with each other. Faye rolled her eyes at Spike's annoying comment.

They lay there motionless, listening for the sound of anymore bullets ripping through the air. There was none.

"You're crushing me." Faye moaned out. Spike propped himself over Faye with his arms holding his weight. He still remained hovered over her, their legs tangled.

"Next time your using your body for a human shield." He smirked before standing up. He glanced around and noticed all the people staring at the pool. He walked over to the edge, Faye close behind, her chest barreling into his back when they came to a stop.

"We should head back to the ship." His eyes still glued to the purple haired girl floating in the pool.

"They weren't after me, if that's what your thinking!" Faye raised both her hands up.

"That's what you always say." Spike scratched the back of his head.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Faye nodded, heading back to the indoors of the hotel.

-----

"Are we heading back to Neptune?" Faye blinked at Jet. She scratched at her wrists lightly.

"Didn't plan on it. Why?" Jet questioned.

"We're staying on this plane wreck of a planet?" Faye whined.

"Miss your boyfriend?" Spike coyly asked.

"Could you want me anymore, Spike?" Faye crossed her hands over her chest.

"Maybe a little more." Spike responded.

"I don't need you guys. I'll go on my own" Faye stormed out of the room.

"Touchy, isn't she?" Spike laughed.

"It's probably your fault." Jet sighed.

"She's not as innocent as you pretend her to be." Spike corrected.

"I'm sure but I also know just how charming you can be." Jet muttered. He lit his cigarette as he stared off into the distance.

"I think they were after her." Spike informed Jet, talking about the pool incident.

Jet didn't say anything; he's stare remaining at the same intensity it had been before. Spike got up and walked down the hallway, towards his room, glancing into Faye's room as he passed by. He watched as she stared intensely at herself in the mirror. She looked frightened by herself. Faye's eyes locked with Spike's.

"I have to get out of here." Faye growled as she pushed past Spike, casually knocking him to the side.

"Have fun." He waved.

-----

"I need a line." Faye kissed Roger as soon as he opened his front door.

"Good to see you too, baby." Roger laughed.

"That's not what I meant." Faye smiled as she released him.

"Don't worry bout it." Roger sat down on the couch and prepared five lines, each one getting larger then the previous one.

Faye finished one line after the other. She felt immediate relief. The heat and itching vanished. She relaxed next to Roger on the couch.

"Any more visitors?" She looked over at him.

"Nope. Maybe you really scared them shitless."

"Doubtful." Faye laughed, "I think I had a few visitors."

Roger's face went from pleasant to horrified in point five milliseconds.

"It was nothing to worry. Besides, I'm a big girl." Faye smiled.

"I have something for you." Roger pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket.

Faye skeptically took the box. She removed the lid effortless. A sparking ring gleamed at her. She was speechless and slightly horrified. She hoped he wasn't requesting commitment.

"I'm not prosing. I wouldn't want to scare you off that fast." He grinned.

"It looks expensive." Faye slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Maybe a little. But your definitely worth it." Roger leaned over and kissed Faye.

"I don't see why. I'm nothing but trouble." Faye muttered into his lips.

"Maybe are troubles are evenly matched?"

Faye's heart skipped a beat. Roger was growing on her fast. He was already rooted in her, she was pretty damn sure. She cursed herself briefly. She vowed never to let a man have that power over her. Who was she kidding? Faye shrugged. Whatever happens happens.

----

"You think she's gone for good?" Jet questioned as the circled Mar's orbit.

"I knew this was coming." Spike rolled his eyes.

"She's been gone for almost six months. I think she's gone for good." Jet pressed the issue. 

"Doubt it. All her crap is still here." Spike muttered.

"Where could she go? No calls. No nothing. It isn't right." Jet worried.

"She was walking disaster. What does it matter?" Spike countered Jet.

"Edward knows where Faye-Faye is." Ed chirped in.

"Huh?" Jet blinked.

"Faye-Faye's ship is on Neptune." Edward squealed.

"Roger." Jet announced.

"Figures." Spike lit his cigarette.

"There are some bad people after him, not to mention the ISSP." Jet stated.

"Let her get herself out of this one." Spike mumbled.

Ed smiled as she patted Ein who was sitting calmly next to her.

"She isn't our problem, Jet." Spike blew smoke out.

"What if those people already got to her?" Jet ran a hand over his bare scalp.

"You're underestimating our dear little Faye." Spike said as he lowered his eyes to the floor.

"Damn, your right. I'm getting paranoid in my age." Jet let out a laugh.

Spike was greatly relieved to have the conversation over with. He didn't want to think too much.

------

Faye strolled down the street. She had no idea where she was heading but she had to get out of the destroyed house. She leaned over a nearby trash can and threw up, wiping her mouth with the back of her thinning hand as she did so. She continued her way as if nothing had happened. She ignored the dull pain in her shoulder. She had bigger things to worry about. She needed a fix, she needed to figure away to help Roger.

"Jimmy." She shouted as she stormed into his house. She was a frequent visitor.

"Faye. What the hell happened? Where's Roger?" Jimmy rushed to her side.

"They got him." Faye growled as she banged her fist into the wall, not causing any damage to the wall; only herself.

"They're going to come after me next." Jimmy panicked, he voice a shrill. He began to scramble around his house, scattering his valuables to the floor like a manic.

"Listen to me," Faye pulled her gun out, aiming it at Jimmy, "Calm down. I need a fix."

"You're fucking insane." Jimmy yelled as he knocked the gun out of her shaking hand.

Faye grabbed him by his collar, "Jimmy, I'm asking you as a friend. I need it."

Jimmy studied Faye. "Alright." Jimmy disappeared briefly and reappeared moments later.

"Thanks." Faye snatched it, kissed Jimmy on the cheek and dashed out the door.

---

The pain in Faye's shoulder was not nearly as unbearable as the pain in Faye's stomach. She barely managed to tie the rubber band around her arm. Before inserting the needle, she hastily glanced around her. She was parked on the Bebop's deck in her Redtail, satisfying her craving before having to face her family.

Faye laughed at the word family. She inserted the needle. She didn't flinch. She had past that stage a few months back.

----

Spike and Jet played a game of cards, Spike having the winning lead.

"When are we departing this lazy planet?" Spike questioned, tired of their frequent visits to Neptune the past six months. He didn't bother to argue with Jet when he listed his pathetic reasons for returning each time.

"When your lazy ass catches a bounty." Jet remarked, placing his hand of cards down. Spike smirked, laying his cards down.

"Give up old man." Spike collected his prize off the table, a half empty bottle of whiskey.

"You're a cheat."

"Don't confuse me with Faye." Spike laughed.

"That would be bad." Faye stumbled down the stairs through the small door.

Jet and Spike turned around and looked at Faye, their eyes wide.

"Nice to see you too boys." Faye waved as she made her way over to the worn out yellow couch. She took a seat next to Spike.

"You're looking well." Spike muttered as he turned away from her. He had studied her enough. She looked strung out. She was half the size she was when she had left.

"Speak of the devil." Jet was still excited to see his old comrade. He ignored Spike's comment, hoping for the best for Faye.

"In the flesh." Faye shrugged; she didn't bother looking over at Spike.

"Rotting." Spike murmured.

"Your shoulder's infected." Jet stood up, going to fetch the simple first add kit.

"It's nothing." Faye huffed. She swallowed hard, running over her thoughts in her head. She was concentrating so hard she didn't notice Spike until she felt a pain rip though her shoulder. He had peeled the part of her shirt that had been stuck to the wound.

"How long has this been like this?" Spike question, poking it lightly.

"About three days." Faye shrugged, "Spike, I need a favor."

Jet returned with the small first aid kit, he was muttering something about stray cats as he handed the kit over to Spike. Spike didn't answer as he motioned for Faye to move her shirt out of the way. Faye peeled off her tank, tossing in to the couch next to her. Jet quickly looked away, a blush on his cheeks.

"I'm going to go check on Ed." Jet walked away.

"Old guy acts like his never seen a bra." Faye laughed.

"Believe it or not some girls keep their clothes on." Spike smirked as he wiped the disinfected across the wound. Faye didn't respond, her eyes were tightly shut.

"You shouldn't have let it get this bad." Spike continued, he taped the small square of gauze onto Faye's shoulder.

"It wasn't bothering me."

"All done." Spike stated. He glanced over Faye. She was breathing slowly, her chest rising and falling. Spike's eyes fell to Faye's pale arms. He slowly traced over the scabs, Faye's eyes shot open. Spike and Faye held a stare down. Spike slowly wrapped his tanned hands around her arm, over the scabs gripping down harsher then necessary.

"You're hurting me." Faye said between clenched teeth, her eyes staring at Spike ruthlessly. Spike didn't say a word, he held her arm tighter, squeezing still when it bled.

"I thought you didn't feel pain?" Spike's jaw was tight as he spoke.

"Stop it Spike." Faye growled. She shoved his chest but he didn't budge.

"What's wrong, Faye?"

"I came for your help Spike. Stop acting like a jerk."

Spike released Faye's arm. He swiftly made his way to the kitchen, Faye close behind.

"What?" Spike growled. His hands were placed firmly on the counter on either side of him, his head neatly bent over.

"It's Roger. The syndicate has him. I'm going after him. I was hoping you could find the location." Faye spoke rapidly; she leaned on the counter next to Spike.

"Your junkie boyfriend is already dead." Spike mumbled in a low tone, his temper was deflating.

"There's a chance he may not be. I'll take it."

"Since when did you care about someone other then yourself?" He peered over at her from his half covered eyes.

"I would do it for you." Faye stated.

The words spoken by her surprised Spike but he believed them. The look in her eyes made it perfectly clear she meant it.

"I'll tell you what I know when I get back." Spike muttered.

"That's all I'm asking." Faye huffed, crossing her bruised arm over the other.

An uncomfortable silence haunted the kitchen as they both sat there motionless and in deep thought.

"Why do you do it?" Spike questioned as he went to the sink.

"It's simple really." Faye grabbed a towel, adding the pressure to the oozing holes.

Spike shot Faye a heated glare. Spike swallowed down his resentment towards her, deciding she wasn't worth it. It was then, as if Faye could read his mind, that she realized her once growing friendship with Spike had taken twelve mammoth leaps back. Still holding the fluffy towel on her arm, she headed towards her bedroom to grab a fresh shirt. Maybe she would take a shower first. She had missed those cold showers.

----


	3. Chapter 3

Faye lounged on the couch, staring up at the ceiling watching as the fan slowly made its circles. A barely creaking sound was heard from the old fan.

"I don't need it." Faye whispered to herself. She hadn't been able to sleep last night. Partly for the fact that Spike had left and not returned yet, taking her no where with Roger's rescue, the other problem was from her lack of sleep; her horrible craving for the injection of her drug had kept her brutally awake.

"Need what, Faye-Faye?" Ed smiled as she strolled into the main room, her tan arms swung back and forth widely as walked. Ein was, for once, not at her heels.

"Er, food." Faye sighed.

"Ed's sees." 

"You do?" Faye arched an eyebrow.

"Of course, silly." And with that Ed was finished talking to Faye, obviously occupied with more important matters, whatever that could be.

"Silly child." Faye laughed. Faye heard faint steps making their way. Faye peaked over the yellow couch, spotting Spike making his way down the hallway with a very grim face, "This ought to be fun."

Spike silently entered the room, taking a seat across from Faye. He lit a cigarette, exhaled and inhaled. Faye saw the tension in his face relax immediately. Faye realized how much she had missed his handsome features.

"Well?" Faye sat up.

"He's already dead, Faye." Spike answered.

Faye bit on her lower lip. She was at a stand still. So many people had come and gone through out her life she wasn't even sure how to feel anymore. Was she sad? Faye didn't feel any tears swell up in her eyes.

"Alright." She whispered as she stood up and walked out of the Bebop. She had a slight sense of where she was headed.

Spike sat on the couch and finished puffing his cigarette. It was one of his only joys left. Spike heard Jet's metal boots clinking on the floor not to far off.

"Well?" Jet asked as soon as he came into view.

"She didn't say much, just walked out of here like a zombie. It's hard to tell if it's the drugs or if she's truly sad." Spike shrugged.

"Hope she doesn't go out there and do something stupid." Jet sat across from Spike.

"She's famous for that." Spike smirked.

"I don't know what we're going to do about those track marks on her arms." Jet frowned, "She's got a serious problem."

"You're preaching to the wrong person." Spike stated.

"Edward found bounty!" Ed came dancing into the room with the tomato on her head. Ein strolled casually behind her as if he were her guardian instead of the pet.

---------

Faye took Jimmy's concrete steps two at a time. She didn't have to open the wooden door; it had been left wide open. Faye had to swallow to keep from throwing up, the smell was horrific. Four bodies were scattered on the floor. One of the bodies had a single bullet through the head while the other three were decked with bullets. The blood was no longer a liquid but dried up clumps. Flies flew from wall to person. Although none of the people were Jimmy, they were all people Faye had slightly known; the occasional shoot up with one.

"Jimmy?" Faye's horse voice called out.

The silence over filled the room. Faye made her way into the bedroom first. Belongings where scattered but no Jimmy. Faye then headed over to the bathroom. The bathroom door was cracked. She pushed open the door. The bathtub was still running enough to cause the tub to over flow with water and leak onto the tile and over to the door. The water was not clear; it was crimson. Faye had a feeling she knew who was in the bathtub. The crimson water was seeping into the water carpet which she stood on, the bottom of her white boots turning a light pink.

"Shit!" Faye mumbled as she hopped a few steps back.

She turned and headed back into the bedroom. She stomped her way through the scattered belongings, her eyes scanning the room hectically. She spotted the royal blue jewelry box lying upside down on the floor. She snatched it and headed out the door. She knew what was inside.

------

Jet smashed two of the guys heads together, smiling as the pair slumped to the floor upon him letting go. Jet scanned the hallway, searching for his next victim.

"Yo, Spike, finished yet?" He called out to his partner who was in the next room over.

"Yeah, just rounding them up." Spike emerged from the room. He dragged an unconscious young guy by the foot and a woman was slumped over his other shoulder.

"Spike! You didn't?" Jet asked, referring to the past out women swung over Spike's shoulder.

"No, I didn't knock her out. I found her like that." Spike stated as he past Jet. Jet grabbed his two bounties by the collars and dragged them out too.

------

Faye sat the jewelry box on the metal table. She noticed Jet and Spike's ships were both gone.

"Edward? Ein?" Faye shouted. Her only response was her own echo. She shrugged as she plopped down on the yellow couch letting out a sigh. She opened the box and pulled out the white powder, the needle.

"Well, guess there's nothing else to do." Faye said as she looked to either side of her.

-----

Jet walked into the hospital room first, Spike closely behind him.

"She's still asleep." Jet whispered to Spike upon seeing the unknown women resting in the bed.

"Guess we should leave. Wouldn't want to wake her." Spike shrugged as he turned around.

"I think I'll stay until she wakes. You get some dinner for Ed. I'll be home later." Jet stated, not taking his eyes off the brown haired women.

"Alright, Jet." Spike said as he exited the door. He couldn't help but smile at the expression on Jet's face.

------

The needle still rested in her arm as she leaned back into the sofa, her eyes closing. She jerked the needle out and laid it at her side. She itched at her collar bone gently, each stroke becoming fiercer.

"Guess this is goodbye, eh, Roger?" She mumbled.

--------

"Looks like your coming around. I was getting worried about you." Jet smiled at the women.

The women's blue eyes went wide upon seeing Jet.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Name's Jet. My partner and I found you." Jet spoke with ease.

The women blinked a few times.

"My name's Ari."

Jet smiled at her and she returned the favor with a sad smile of her own.

---

"Where have you been?" Spike questioned as he hoped out of his ship. Ed was walking up to the deck with her goggles resting on the top of her head and her feet bare. Ein was at her heels.

"Ein wanted a walk." Ed shrugged.

"Where did you two walked to?" Spike smiled at Ed before glancing at Faye's ship parked neatly next to his.

"Around. Ed stopped by the jail and then the library." Ed leaped onto the top of Spike's spacecraft hood.

"Get off my ship, Ed!" Spike panicked.

"Ed's not hurting it!" She protested.

"If there's a scratch on it, you're paying for the new paint job." Spike informed Ed.

"Edward sees many scratches already." Ed laughed.

Spike ignored Ed's comment and strolled into the Bebop. Ein was now at his heels.

"Sorry Ein, I'm going to take a shower." With that Spike shut the door on Ein.

Ein made his way into the living room and lay at Faye's feet. He made a small whimper before dozing off.

---

"The doctors said you might have a minor concussion; other then that its just scrapes and bruises." Jet sat on the chair next to Ari.

"That's too bad." She whispered solemnly to herself.

"What?" Jet stood up.

"I'm sorry. I truly am thankful for your help. It's just," Ari paused briefly, tears swelling up in her eyes, "my sister." Ari's tears strolled down her cheek.

"Is she in trouble too?" Jet asked.

Ari shook her head, her voice cracked, "She's dead. It's all my ex-husbands fault."

Jet watched as she balled her hands into angry fist.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Jet retook his seat.

---

Spike dried off his glistening body before wrapping the white towel around his toned waste. He used a different towel to dry off his hair. Upon finishing his task, he casually tossed his hair towel to the floor and strolled out of the bathroom, whistling a soothing tune as he did so.

He made his way to the kitchen, glanced lightly at Faye's tranquil form on the couch before continuing his way to the kitchen.

He yanked open the fridge and snatched a soda before slamming it shut. He waltzed back into the living room and took a seat across from Faye. He was careful not to let his towel fall open. He hit the button on the TV. The screen came alive and a burst of noise rang through the walls of the Bebop. He opened his soda and slurped half of it down. He fought the urge to steal a glance at Faye but lost.

"What the hell?" Spike sat his coke down on the metal table as he spoke.

He leaned over to get a better look. He had to be sure he was seeing this right. The used needle lay causally next to Faye, the tip still red.

"Dammit Faye, can't you have some respect for others!" He shouted as he stood up. If only Jet where here.

Faye didn't budge. He glared at her unmoving form. He noticed her collar bone was bleeding. It looked as if a bear had clawed her. Spike shook his head and walked over to her. He touched her bare shoulder and winced at how cold it was.

"Faye." He touched her again. She didn't budge. He squatted down so his face was close to hers. He didn't feel her breath on his face and he couldn't see the rising and falling of her chest.

"Faye." He said, this time with more urgency. He's heart was racing and his palms were growing sweaty. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and violently shook her awake.

She didn't wake but he felt her body jerk lightly with the sudden intake of air. He noticed her chest rising and falling. He was relived but not quite satisfied.

"Get up." He shook her again.

This time her eyes slowly opened. He watched as she put a hand to her forehead and tried to shut her eyes once more.

"Faye." Spike spoke sternly.

Her eyes fluttered to his. He watched as her cracked lips tried to form words but nothing came out. She tried swallowing but her throat was much to dry. Spike shook his head once again and handed her the rest of his drink. She devoured it.

"Care to share what you were doing just now?" Spike stood up, grabbing his towel as he did so.

Faye just snarled as her eyes roamed up Spike's body and to his face.

"Nothing to say? That's surprising." Spike teased with little humor.

"What does it matter?" Faye sighed as she stood up. Spike didn't back away. Faye had little space to stand between Spike and the couch.

"What do you think?" Spike raised an eyebrow.

"You like to make my life miserable?" Faye suggested.

"You seem to be doing that pretty well by yourself." Spike put a curled finger to the corner of his lips.

Faye shook her head in annoyance. 

"You want to know something?" Spike questioned. He picked up one of Faye's hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Not really?" Faye was only mildly shocked by this.

"I don't know what to think about you anymore."

"Is that so?" Faye rolled her eyes. 

"I'm afraid one of these days I'm going to find you out cold and not be able to wake you." Spike confessed. Faye darted her eyes to the metal floor.

"That's your problem. Not mine." She yanked her hand away from Spike and gathered the box and needle before heading off to her room.

Spike kicked the couch before stomping off to his room. He suddenly remembered why he hated women with attitudes.

---

"Sorry about your house." Jet spoke again as he helped Ari from the door. Jet still had the smell of the ashes stuck in his nose. The fumes had been thick.

"Are you sure it won't be too big of a burden? I wouldn't want to crowd anyone." Ari questioned as she played with a strand of her short brown hair, her blue eyes taking in the scenery before her.

"It's my ship. What I say goes and if they don't like it they go." Jet smiled although the comment held more truth to it then Ari would know.

"I see." Ari fidgeted with her red dress. She had rolled up her sleeves to her elbows, revealing her green bracelet. The neck in her dress dipped scandalously low which revealed the purple shirt she wore underneath.

"Just make yourself at home." Jet stood up from his spot on the couch and lead Ari down the empty metal hallway. Jet's metal boots and Ari brown boots stepped in perfect unison.

They past the doors to the other rooms, all firmly shut. Jet pointed to each room as he past. That's Spike's, Faye's, Ed's, and his own.

"This will be yours. It's not much." Jet smiled, placing a nervous hand behind his head.

"Thank you, Jet." And with that Ari went in for the night.

Jet stared at the empty space were she had stood moments ago, her heartbreaking smile staining his memory.

"It's a damn shame." Jet mumbled to himself as he walked down the halls.

------

"Dinner's ready!" Ari shouted into the quiet halls of the Bebop, her pink apron tied firmly around her.

"Better grab our plates first." Jet laughed as he untied his white apron from him.

"Agreed." Ari snatched two plates, handing one gently to Jet. They piled the bell peppers and beef unto their plates, both grabbing a baked potato.

Ed and Ein came bolting in through the door.

"Ed's hungry!" Ed squeaked.

"You're a strange kid, aren't you?" Ari smiled as she passed by Ed, patting the kid's head gently, lovingly as she passed.

"Has Spike and Faye returned from their bounty yet?" Jet questioned.

"Negative, sir." Ed spun out of the room. She had a plate in each hand, one for herself and one for her favorite furry friend.

"Hm. They should be back by now." Jet sat on the couch next to Ari, even though the chair across was unoccupied.

They four ate in silence, all engaged with their own thoughts.

"I found an apartment." Ari spoke up; her voice was light and unsure.

"The bebop that bad, eh?" Jet laughed dryly.

"It's been a month, Jet. I don't want to over stay my welcome." Ari shrugged.

"You haven't. Unlike some of the people on this ship, you earn your keep." Jet nodded.

"But I can't even bounty hunt!" Ari sat her plate down and frowned.

"Doesn't matter. You're great help around this ship full of slobs." Jet laughed.

"If you really mean it, then I'll stay. I like it here." Ari grinned at Jet as she picked up her plate again.

Ed smiled broadly from her position on the floor.

---

Faye sat in her ship, greatly annoyed at being shot down. Spike should have been here by now to help her but he wasn't. Faye heaved herself up and out of her ship, landing on the grassy meadow with a soft thud.

There was nothing in her sight but grass and trees. The smell of the smoke of her burned up ship was slowly curling its way to Faye's nose.

"Gross." She swiped the fumes away from her as she took a few steps away from the wrecked ship.

Faye decided standing wasn't cutting it. She spotted a patch of white flowers among the millions of weeds and sat down in the middle of them. The weeds around her were slightly taller then her sitting form. The sound of an approaching aircraft caught her attention. She shifted her eyes to the sky and sighed with relief as Spike's ship parked next to hers. Faye grinned as she lowered herself into the flowers and behind the weeds.

"Faye?" She heard Spike's voice shout through the field. For some reason she couldn't remember the last time she held a conversation with Spike.

Faye fought a giggle, biting down on her lip as she watched Spike angrily scan through the meadow.

"Faye. Where the hell did your dumb ass run off to?" Spike growled.

Spike then spotted Faye. She was lying down, looking up at the setting sky.

"Get lost?" Spike questioned as he looked down at her. He felt as if he barely knew her anymore. They hardly ever spoke other then bounty talk. Faye was usually, other then hunting time, to strung out to socialize.

"Nope." She shook her head.

Spike stared down at her. Her long purple hair was scattered around her, her emerald eyes were staring past him, a grin on her swollen lips. Her pale skin shimmered lightly thanks to the sunset. In the moment, Spike decided that was the happiest she's looked in months.

In one swift moment he was lying next to her, his arms crossed behind his head. They sat there momentarily, neither speaking.

"I hate restrictions." Faye admitted, "I hate rules, expectations, limitations, boundaries."

Spike raised an eyebrow over at her. He wasn't sure if he should speak or if she was having a moment.

"I like my freedom." Faye smiled to herself.

Spike watched as she slowly traced over her track marks.

"These are the marks of freedom, Spike." Faye glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"You sound like a mad woman." Spike scowled.

"Maybe." Faye sighed.

They sat in silence a few moments longer.

"What do you think of Ari?" Faye rolled to her side; her slender arm was now supporting her weight. She inched closer to Spike.

"What do I think of Ari or what do I think of Ari and Jet?" Spike smirked. He followed Faye's lead and rolled onto his side.

"Either or."

"I'm glad the old guy might have finally found someone. Maybe some one just as beat up as him. They can heal together." Spike looked past Faye.

"We're broken." Faye fought to get Spike's attention.

"I'm in repair, your still falling apart." Spike locked eye contact.

They lay silently in the field, seconds quickly turning into minutes. The setting sun had disappeared. The night sky was now a brilliant blue.

"I think I'll stay the night out here." Faye broke the silence.

"Eh?"

"Care to stay will me?" Faye grinned.

"Will you feel the need to shoot up?" Spike frowned.

"Probably not." Faye shrugged.

Spike didn't respond.

"I feel like I lost you." Faye confessed.

Spike let out a low chuckle. How many times had he thought the same thing about her?

"I'm still here, unfortunately." Spike grinned.

---

"Hope they didn't kill each other." Jet mumbled at his chair in the control room. His cigarette was in his good arm, every so often bringing it up to his lips.

"Is something wrong, Jet?" Ari's soft voice echoed through the empty room.

"Nah, just trying to figure out our next move." Jet lied.

"Oh, okay." Ari touched Jet's shoulder lightly before exiting the room.

----

Spike was rudely awakened by the sun pouring onto him. He quickly smashed his eyes shut. He yawned, Spike's mouth growing monstrously huge.

The sound of something nearby caught his attention. He shot up and forced his eyes to adjust to the light quickly.

"Faye?" He called out once he noticed she was not lying down anywhere in the area.

Spike walked over to the parked ships. He gritted his teeth as he approached Faye.

Faye had one sweaty hand on her ship for support while the other hand was pulling back her hair. She was hunched over slightly; at the moment empting her stomach.

"Great." Spike mumbled as he made his way over to her.

Faye once again wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, stumbling back a few feet before hitting the ground hard. A small breeze blew her sweaty hair off of her face. She shivered lightly.

"Need some help?" Spike offered.

"Get lost." Faye growled.

"Thought you weren't going to shoot up?" Spike scowled.

"Does it look like I have? This is the fucking withdrawals." She sneered.

Spike winced at her voice; it was angry and sounded in agony.

"My bad." Spike mumbled, making his way to take a seat next to Faye.

He wasn't even toughing her in the slightest way, but he could feel her trembling. The gleam off of her drenched body was almost blinding, the noise of her quickly standing up to throw up then back down was heart wrenching.

Spike didn't speak; he decided it was best he didn't add his input. If he had nothing nice to say then he should speak at all.

"I can't take this anymore." Faye stated, staggering towards her spacecraft.

It took a few moments for the words to reach Spike, then process through his brain.

"Faye, no." He stood up, sprinting towards her spacecraft.

He wished he hadn't followed her over to her spaceship. He hated the sight of her like that, the needle in her arm, and the satisfied look on her face. He watched as her body relaxed.

"Better now?" He looked away.

She didn't answer.

"Let's get back to the Bebop. Jet will have to come and pick your ship up later." Spike stated, snatching the needle out of her arm and throwing it down. He stomped on it angrily.

Faye shot Spike a glare. He just grabbed her wrist and dragged her to his spacecraft. Faye weighed barely anything to Spike as he shoved her into the ship, himself squeezing in next to her. He quickly elbowed his way slightly in front of Faye and maneuvered the Swordfish back to the Bebop.

------

"Why the hell did we get stuck with the grocery shopping? That's what Ari's for." Faye complained as she walked down the cereal aisle. She pushed the cart in front of her, casually bumping into innocent bystanders.

Ed walked beside Faye, smiling as she snatched random items off of the shelves.

Spike was a pace behind the two, hands in his pocket and a slouch to his posture.

"Put that back, Edward." Faye snapped.

"Faye-Faye! Edward needs."

"Ed, you need to learn the difference between wants and needs." Faye lectured, placing the rainbow colored cereal box on the shelf.

Ed pouted her face and hastened her pace. She was quickly in front of Faye and the basket. Her long arms were angrily swinging at her sides.

Spike let out a chuckle. He was just here along for the ride.

"Who was it that likes these breakfast bars?" Faye said, picking up a red box.

Ed turned to face Faye with a quick turn around, then seeing the box narrowed her eyes. Spike gave Faye the 'you're kidding, right?' face before shaking his head.

"What?" Faye shrieked as Ed and Spike looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's you who likes them." Spike pointed.

"Oh." Faye said, tossing the breakfast bars in the basket.

Ed just turned back around, huffing as she walking in front of Faye.

"I think that's enough." Spike stated, tossing in a few cups of soup.

The three made their way to the check out line. The elder lady paused briefly, in taking the sight of the trio, before beginning to scan their products.

"It's really nice to see a young couple adopting. It's a really nice thing to do." The elder lady said in a raspy voice.

Ed smiled bigger, hugging Faye and purring out the word 'mommy'. Faye grinned and nodded to the lady, patting Ed harder then necessary on the head. Spike, hands still in his pockets, sighed.

"Alright, family move out." Spike ordered as he handed two sacks to Ed, three to Faye, and he took the final four. He emphasized the word family.

The five minute stroll back to Bebop was a quiet trip. Ed was the only one making any noise, she sang quietly to herself.

"We're being followed." Spike whispered into Faye's ear.

"Ed, be a dear and run ahead to the Bebop, Spike will go with you." Faye said coolly.

Spike shot Faye a glare, "Getting going Edward."

Edward saluted and took off skipping as Faye and Spike slowed their pace. The men were moving in.

Faye and Spike adjusted all their bags into one of their hands. Faye nodded to the right, telling Spike to take the next turn. They quickly turned the corner, dropping the sacks into the corner, both readily pulling out their guns.

The first man, in a black suit, turned the corner and was shot in the leg by Faye. He fell to the ground with a cry. The two other men peered around the corner.

"Valentine." They sneered.

Faye shot at the guy on the right, the bullet hitting the corner of the wall. Spike had a better angle and fired at the same guy, hitting in his arm. The man grabbed his arm and vanished.

"And then there was one." Spike chuckled.

"Or none?" Faye raised an eyebrow as they heard the other guy scamper off.

They both looked down at the guy on the floor, still crying out in pain. Spike took it upon himself to question the guy.

"What do you want?" Spike stepped down on his wounded leg.

"Grahh. The girl, the boss wants her." He whined out.

"What do you think?" Spike looked over at Faye.

Before Faye could answer, bullets were falling from the sky. Faye and Spike both took off running. A bullet made contact with Spike's shoulder and one grazed Faye's cheek as they dashed out of the ally and back onto the crowded streets. The man with the wounded leg lay lifeless in the alley, blood spreading around him. The bullets covered his body.

Faye paused momentarily, aiming her gun at the roof tops at the shooters. She fired on shot and instantly brought one down. A pain ripped through her side, she ignored it as she fled.

Spike hadn't even noticed Faye wasn't at his side until he was back at the docks, where the people were scarcer.

Spike's eyes darted back and fourth, searching for the violet haired women. Then he spotted her. She was moving slowly. Spike waited for her to catch up.

"I think I'm out of shape." Faye stated.

------

"It's no big deal." Faye shrugged, raising her nose in the air slightly.

"Why are they after you?" Ari innocently asked; her eyes wide with concern.

Faye shot her gaze to Ari before turning her glare to Jet who was patiently sitting with his hands crossed and attention fully to her.

"Business I accompanied Roger on, that's all. You know how the syndicate is." Faye stood up, about to flee the living room.

Faye's focus was still on Jet. She didn't look in time to see Spike heading towards her. She crash into him with force. Spike took a step back as he watched Faye fall to the ground, landing with a small thud.

"Hey, watch it." She glared up at Spike.

"Trying to flee?" Spike offered Faye a hand but she declined.

She heaved herself off the metal floor and brushed past Spike with a harsh nudge.

"What's her problem?" Spike took a seat next to Jet.

"What isn't her problem?" Jet lit a cigarette.

Ari frowned.

---

"It's not fair how you left me like this." Faye mumbled to no one. She was sprawled out on her mattress, staring up at the metal ceiling. She clutched a bottle of vodka in one hand, every so often sitting up slightly to take a swig.

A knock on her door caught her attention. She bit her tongue, hoping whoever it was would disappear.

"Faye?" Ari's voice rang thru her room.

Faye rolled her eyes.

A few minutes passed and only silence remained. Faye sighed, "That was a close one." She muttered taking a monster swig.

Another knock on her door boomed through her room. This knock was greatly more demanding then the previous and no voice followed. Faye had a feeling she knew who was at the door. Before she could jump up and bolt it, Spike came waltzing in.

"Get out. This is my room. Give me some privacy for god sakes." Faye began ranting.

"Alright, alright." Spike held up his hands.

"Really?"

"Nope." Spike took a seat on the edge of the mattress. The door shut all by itself with a quiet slam.

"I really don't feel like talking." Faye stated, swishing the half empty bottle around before taking another drink.

"I'm guessing that was full when you started this little binge." Spike smirked.

"What's it to you, boy?"

"I'm your elder." Spike snatched the bottle taking a swig from it.

"Pshhhh. I'm like a hundred years old." Faye snorted, snatching the bottle back.

"Not mentally and that's all that really matters." Spike stole the bottle back.

Faye thought about this one for a moment.

"Maybe you have a point." She pouted.

"I like you so much better when you've been drinking." Spike laughed.

"Why? I'm not easy."

"You're a lot nicer." Spike smirked, gulping giant swishes of the vodka down.

"That's mine." Faye grabbed it, finishing the bottle.

"Greedy aren't we." Spike shook his head lightly.

Faye sighed as she lay back down on her bed. The empty bottle still place firmly in her hand.

Spike glanced around her room. The small TV still on the floor, clothes scattered, the music box wide open in the corner of the room. Faye's gun rested on the floor next to his feet.

"Do you ever hate Julia for leaving you?" Faye spoke; almost whispering the words.

"I can't hate her." Spike looked over at Faye.

"I hate Roger. What am I suppose to do now? He snatched me from my world and brought me into his only to dump me right back in mine, only my world isn't really there anymore," Faye sighed and the lightly chuckled, "I don't know if that made since."

"It will get easier."

"When?" Faye sat up, her eyes wide with intensity.

"Eventually." Spike shrugged.

"Do you know what it's like to be an addict," Faye began to laugh, "I haven't even been able to look at myself in the mirror since I returned to the Bebop. If I see my reflection I don't even recognize myself. I try to quit, oh I try. The gnawing pain is surreal. You itch, vomit, shake and sweat. And you know all you have to do is inject that harmless little needle and it was all disappear. That stages were nothing can hurt you. Everything feels right and suddenly you can make since of the world, even if it is a load of bullshit you just made up."

Spike lit his cigarette.

"Roger knew what it was like. He knew the pain and gain of the drug."

"I'll take you somewhere."

"Huh?" Faye shot up.

"I want to take you somewhere. I want to show you something." Spike offered.

"Why?" Faye was now sitting next to Spike. They sat shoulder to shoulder at the edge of the bed.

"Why not?" Spike grinned.

"I'll go if you pay." Faye smiled.

"Deal, but you can't bring anything expect what I pack for you."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine." Faye crossed her hands over her chest.

"We'll leave tomorrow."

"Spike," Faye began but paused.

Spike looked down at Faye. She was biting her lip, her eyes narrowed.

"What?" 

Faye moved her face closer to Spike's, there noses barely touching. She gently brushed her lips to his, mumbling a thank you into his lips. She pulled away slowly.

"Guess the alcohol makes me stupid. Now could you get out of my room?" Faye pushed Spike off the mattress. He stood and left with only a slight glance back although a smirk was smugly worn on his perfect lips.


	4. Chapter 4

D/C: Don't own

D/C: Don't own.

Full Circle

--

"What, one bag is all you packed for me. We better not be gone long then." Faye complained as took her bag from Spike.

"It'll be enough, trust me." Spike shrugged as he began to lead the way to the hanger, not that Faye needed any help locating it.

"Where you kids running off too?" Jet questioned as he walked into the room.

"It's a surprise." Faye answered sarcastically.

Spike smirked, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Well I am glad; Faye needed an intervention. Good for you, Spike and good for you too, Faye." Ari cheered as she appeared behind Jet.

Faye shot the woman a glare and Spike let out a sigh.

"Ari." Jet said, slightly embarrassed.

As Spike and Faye restarted their way towards the hangar, Faye's communicator buzzed.

A lump in Spike's throat appeared while Faye's heart skipped a beat. The room became intense as an eerie feeling devoured the room.

"Don't answer." Spike commanded as he tried to snatch the communicator away but it was to late.

"Hello." Faye answered. No one appeared on the screen. It remained dark.

"Hello?" Faye repeated.

"Hang up, Faye." Spike growled.

"Ms. Valentine, nice to finally get a hold of you." A smooth voice spoke but no face appeared.

"Where's Roger?" Faye shouted, squeezing the communicator tight.

"He's alive, for now. Stop by and maybe we can work something out."

"Just tell me where to meet you."

And then the voice spoke in Italian and hung up.

"Did you understand that?" Ari questioned as she peeked over Jet's shoulder.

"Yeah." Faye spoke, motionless.

"You can't go. It's a trap." Spike took a step towards Faye.

"Let's leave them alone." Jet whispered to Ari as they left the room.

"I have too go."

"He's probably already dead." Spike's voice was calm and deep.

"It's a chance I am willing to take." Faye began to walk past Spike and towards the hangar.

Spike reached out a grabbed her roughly, making her come to a stop in front of him. He didn't say a word, he didn't need too because Faye knew exactly what he was saying, begging.

"I have too. Throw a fit if you like but I am going and I expect you to let me go. I did it for you." Faye threw in his face.

"Fine. Get yourself killed. I don't care."

Spike walked past Faye, harshly shouldering her as he did so.

"You know you don't mean that." Faye whispered right before he was out of earshot. Spike ignored her.

--

Faye landed her aircraft a block away from her destination.

"I can do this." She gulped as she walked the short distance. It was a small warehouse on the out skirt of the city. Not a lot of people nearby and mostly empty and shitty apartments surrounded the warehouse. A single, fancy black car was parked in front and she had a good idea who it belonged to.

"Showtime." She grabbed her glock and kicked in the door. She was feeling brave and slightly numb, partly due to adrenaline but mostly because of the drug she shot up.

Faye glanced around the warehouse, a blonde haired man slowly approached her.

"Nice to see you, Ms. Valentine." He spoke. Faye didn't recognize the man but it didn't matter. She never really did pay attention the Roger's clientele. In fact she didn't have anything to do with his dealings besides being there.

"Where's Roger." 

"Alive, for now." He smirked.

And as of on que a man pushed a different bloodied Roger into the light. Roger collapsed on the floor, coughing up mounts of blood.

"Roger." Faye's voice was soft as she rushed to his side.

"Faye, get out of here." He choked out.

"Roger." Faye whispered again as she gently touched his face. It was swollen and dirty.

"Touching." The blonde man mocked.

Faye ignored him as she helped Roger to his feet. That when she noticed the gaping whole in his stomach, as if someone had been in the process of ripping out his insides.

"What do you want me to do?" Faye asked the blonde man, getting ready to make a bargain with him for their freedom.

"What do I want them to do? Did you hear that Milo." The blonde man sneered.

"Sure did, boss." The other man, mocked as well.

Faye knitted her brows in confusion.

The blonde man raised his gun at the couple.

"But you said." Faye started but realized she had nothing to finish it.

"Leave her out of this, she had nothing to do." Roger's voice came out in heaves.

"Should have though of that before you tried to scam us." Milo chirped in as he eyed Faye.

"Play times over, Roger." The boss fired a shot that went straight through Roger's forehead.

Faye's eye went wide as blood spluttered onto her face.

"But just beginning for you, Faye." Milo took a step up a grabbed her from behind.

"Bring her back to the headquarters when you're done." This boss smirked as he turned around and headed out the back.

Faye felt Milo's lips smash against her neck as he arms pinned her against him.

--

"Thanks for the backup there, Jet. You where extremely helpful as you fled the room." Spike spoke, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey I didn't butt into your business. Well not too much."

"Faye's different. She's too emotional. She doesn't stay focused."

"If you're worried, I bet Ed could track her ship down." Ari added.

--

Milo spun Faye around as he pinned her to the metal wall. Faye starred straight ahead, at Roger's motionless body, as Milo kissed her neck, making his way down her collarbone as he tugged at her shorts. She didn't feel anything. And then as if a bomb went off, she began her struggle. Shoving him hard, he went flying back, mostly because he hadn't been prepared for it. Milo quickly recovered, gun in hand as he approached Faye but Faye was ready for him this time. Without hesitation she sent a shot into his shoulder, knocking the gun out of his hand but it did little to slow his descent towards her. Faye pulled the trigger again but it jammed. Cursing, she chunked the gun at Milo while preparing for hand to hand combat with the man.

Faye easily dodged the first punch and returned the favor to him. He dodged it as well. Milo laughed momentarily as he managed to knock Faye to the ground. Faye rubbed lightly at the throbbing pain but noticing Milo gloating, Faye took this moment to wrestle him to the ground. The rolled around a bit a Faye came on top. She bashed his head to the ground and she watched his eyes become unfocused.

"Time to escape" Faye heaved, She snatched the keys from Milo just incase he woke up anytime soon.

Faye hauled ass to her aircraft and noticed it was gone.

"Damn it."

An idea clicked in her hand as Milo's keys jingled in her hands. Faye quickly ran back and jumped in his car, just in time to see Milo running out, on the phone with his boss most likely.

--

"Ed, it's not here." Spike huffed through the communicator.

"Ed says it should be there." Jet replied.

Just then a black car going extremely fast caught Spike's attention but that wasn't the main reason it caught his eye, it was the five cars behind it tipped him off.

"I found her." Spike clicked off the screen, his focus now on the cars.

He smoothly came up behind the cars and shot at the car closest to Faye's car. He ended up hitting the second car.

"Damn it." Spike mutters as bullets go flying his way.

--

Faye watches as one of the cars blows up and she catches Spike in the mirror. Faye pushes harder on the gas, not exactly sure where she is going.

--

"Is she crazy!" Spike screams as he watches her go up the mountain. The curves dangerous at the speed she was going.

And he watched in horror as his worst fear came true. He felt helpless as he watched one of Faye's tires gets shot out. She swerves and flies over the edge. Her descent into the water below is swift as Spike kicks it into over drive.

Faye's car is already underwater as Spike lands his craft. He plunges into the water and immediately spots her car.

Faye struggles as she tries to get her seatbelt off but it's jammed. The cars already filled with water and she's feeling light headed but her mind is screaming, "I don't want to die. I don't want to die."

The seat belt finally comes up and Faye realizes Spike is next to her, trying to break the glass, open the door, anything.

Faye tries to roll down the window but its electric and not responding.

'I'm going to die.' Faye thought as she fights back the urge to take in a deep breath.

Spike watches as Faye's face changes. Her once determines face is now soft and sad.

Spike shakes his head furiously; telling her no, not to give up.

She lets out a meek smile.

'At least I'm not alone.'

Spike punches at the window to the best of his might.

He watches as she goes limp. She no longer moves. Her eyes are still wide open but no life behind them.

Spike stays a few more seconds before he feels the need to go up for air. He reaches the surface as he chokes back sob. He splashed the water angrily.

--

"Looks like I couldn't save you after all." Spike stares down at Faye's tomb. He sat a rose down neatly on it before leaving.

--

The End.

She was going to die one way or another…either overdose or this. I thought this might be a little better although overdose is more with the story. So I don't know.


End file.
